The Flintstone Comedy Show
Opening Titles * "The Flintstone Comedy Show" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Alex Lovy, Carl Urbano * Directors: Ray Patterson, George Gordon, Rudy Zamora * Story Supervisor: Ray Parker * Story Editors: Tex Avery, Doug Booth, Chuck Couch, Chuck Menville, Ray Parker, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Cliff Roberts, Tom Swale * Story: Gene Ayres, Haskell Barkin, Anthony Bonaduce, Celia Bonaduce, Doug Booth, John Bradford, Don Christensen, Nancy Clements, Tom Dagenais, Don Dougherty, Diane Duane, Carl Fallberg, Donald F. Glut, Ralph Goodman, Gary Greenfield, Dale Hale, Orville Hampton, Len Janson, Jack Kinney, Dale Kirby, Earl Kress, Glenn Leopold, Chuck Menville, Jack Mendelsohn, Ron Michaelson, Charles Mulholland, Bob Ogle, Ray Parker, Ria Parody, Vip Partch, Duane Poole, Paul Pumpian, Laine Raichert, Dick Robbins, Reed Robbins, Misty Stewart, Tom Swale, Ernest Terrazas, Warren Taylor, Len Udes, Tom Yakutis * Story Direction: Tom Dagenais, Bob Dranko, Carl Fallberg, John Freeman, Gary Goldstein, Dale Hale, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Chris Jenkyns, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham, Lew Marshall, Hal Mason, Bill Perez, Don Ruch, George Singer, Tom Yakutis * Recording Directors: Gordon Hunt, Alex Lovy * Assistant to the Recording Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Rene Auberjonois, Gay Autterson, Joe Baker, Mel Blanc, Henry Corden, Buster Jones, Ruta Lee, Ken Mars, Don Messick, Mitzi McCall, Frank Nelson, Charles Nelson Reilly, Paul Reubens, Zelda Rubinstein, Beverly Sanders, Marilyn Schreffler, Michael Sheehan, John Stephenson, Russi Taylor, Lurene Tuttle, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Paul Winchell * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Dick Bickenbach, Jaime Diaz, Jim Franzen, Dave Hanan, Willie Ito, Scott Shaw * Layout Supervisor: Don Morgan * Key Layout: John Tucker * Layout: Kurt Anderson, Ed Benedict, Dick Bickenbach, Brad Case, Jaime Diaz, Owen Fitzgerald, Drew Gentle, Dave Hanan, Dave Hilberman, Mike Hodgson, Ken Landau, Jack Manning, Hal Mason, Judy Niver, Rosemary O'Connor, Dave O'Day, Mike O'Mara, Lee Orr, Rebecca Price, Glenn Schmitz, Mike Sekowsky, Gary Terry, Dean Thompson, Sherry Wheeler, Roy Wilson * Animation Supervisors: Jay Sarbry, Bob Hathcock, Terry Harrison * Animation: Donald Albrecht, Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Danny Antonucci, Ed Barge, Warren Batchelder, Carol Beers, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Daniel De La Vega, Ed De Mattia, Joan Drake, Judith Drake, Lillian Evans, Thomas Farish, Michael Felber, Hugh Fraser, Fred Grable, Carol Greenwald, Jeffery Hale, Terry Harrison, Fred Hellmich, Barrie Helmer, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Samuel Kai, Kenneth Kessel, Bob Kirk, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Mircea Manta, Catherine Margerin, Bob Matz, Lenny Meyer, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Randy Myers, Ron Myrick, Bob Nesler, Wilbert Noble, Marcy Page, Margaret Parkes, Don Patterson, David Pettigrew, Barney Posner, Morey Reden, Joanna Romersa, Mitchell Rose, Joel Seibel, Kunio Shimamura, Ken Southworth, Leo Sullivan, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Linn Trochim, Robert Trochim, Richard Trueblood, Bonita Versh, John Walker, Xenia, Woody Yocum * Assistant Animation Supervisors: John Boersema, Sandi Hathcock * Assistant Animation: Brad Frost * Inbetweener: Swinton Scott * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Susan Broadhurst, Dario Campanile, Gil DiCicco, Dennis Durrell, Flamarion Ferreira, Martin Forte, Andrea Freeman, Bob Gentle, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, Jim Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Mike Humphries, Brian Karwan, Phil Lewis, Jeffrey Long, Michele Moen, Michael Morgan, Bill Proctor, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Ron Roesch, Dennis Venizelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Jackie Banks, Debra Smith, James Finch * Xerography: Star Wirth, Dan Forster, Gary Fishbaugh * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory, Margaret Hale, Pamela Heiter * Ink and paint: Jay Davis * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella * Technical Supervision: Jerry Mills, Robert Mills * Camera: Allen Childs, Candace Edwards, Curt Hall, Robert Jacobs, Raymond Lee, Spencer McDonald, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Sherry Popovich, Terry Smith, Warren Taylor, Neil Viker, Roy Wade * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editor: Sam Horta * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore, Daniels McLean, Robert Talboy * Effects Editors: Sue Brown, Katherine MacKenzie, Michael Bradley, Cecil Broughton, Kerry Wiliams, Joseph Reitano, Horta Editorial * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jeffrey Kahan * Production Assistant: Valerie Gifford * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture has made the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © 1980 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. · "The Shmoo" based on the character created by Al Capp. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Taft Broadcasting Company Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:The Flintstones Category:NBC Category:Taft Broadcasting Category:Taft Entertainment Television Category:Kids Klassics Home Video Category:Turner Entertainment, Co.